The Mind's Eye
by devinsnama
Summary: News of Renee's pregnancy, and a song have a strange effect on Harm


TITLE-The Minds Eye AUTHOR-devinsnama mysweets530@hotmail.com RATING-G SPOILERS-Complications, Yeah Baby DISCLAIMER-I don't own the characters , I'm just borrowing them for a little fun. They belong to Mr. Bellisario, I will return them when I'm done. I also don't own the song it belongs to Paul Anka. SUMMARY-News of Renee's pregnancy, and a song have a strange effect on Harm. FEEDBACK-Feedback would be appreciated, good or bad. NOTE-Written January 16, 2003 ============================================================================ =========  
  
JAG HQS FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
"Counselors, do you think you can dispose of the matter of General Cubin without my intervention ?" asked the judge.  
  
Both Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie agreed, and the court was dismissed.  
  
Harm and Mac walked through the halls from the courtroom and into the bullpen. As they walked side by side they discussed the disposition of their latest case.  
  
"Then, General Cubin will accept a letter of reprimand without going to court martial" said Harm.  
  
'Shouldn't be a problem", answered Mac.  
  
"Excellent.Listen.. How'd you get an overnight DNA test anyway"?  
  
"I didn't.. The blood samples were destroyed.. There was nothing to test".  
  
'Ohhh.. I get it.. Would you be surprised if.the DNA test showed". Harm recalled from the trial.. "That's good. Your starting to remind me of me."  
  
Then both Harm and Mac exchanged a smile and were starting to enter their offices, when Harm was approached by PO Tiner.  
  
'Commander Rabb.. Mail call Sir".  
  
"What is it?" Harm asks as he stops and turns to face the PO.  
  
"Looks like a postcard from your ex-girlfriend sir.. Renee."  
  
Harm takes the card and begins to read it to himself then says, "She's pregnant".  
  
"Looks like you dodged a bullet there sir'. said Tiner. Harm continues to read then says again, "With twins".  
  
Harm then enters his office as PO Tiner continues to deliver the mail.  
  
Harm sits at his desk and completes the paper work for the day. Noticing that it was near the end of the business day, he got up and went to the office of his partner and best friend and knocks on the door jam .  
  
Mac was on the phone and had her back to the door, she turns around at the sound of the knock and waved to him to enter.  
  
Harm looks up at her as she turns, and he lets out a strange sound. After hanging up the phone Mac looks at the odd expression on his face.  
  
"Harm are you ok? What's going on?"  
  
Harm shakes his head as if he could somehow shake out the thought of the sight he had just envisioned. "Yah Mac I'm fine. Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking of something, that's all".  
  
"You sure, Flyboy? You had a strange expression on your face."  
  
'I'm fine Mac.. So you want to share a pizza or do Chinese for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Sure Harm. Chinese sounds great. Your place or mine?"  
  
"Well why don't we make it your place around 1900 hours. I'll pick up dinner on the way over."  
  
"Great. I'll rent a movie and we can make a night of it."  
  
"Ok Mac. See you at 1900."  
  
Harm goes back to his office, puts some of his case files in his briefcase, shuts the lights, puts his cover under his arm, and closes the door. As he walks to the elevator PO Tiner is waiting for it as well. Tiner looks at his superior office and smiles. The elevator arrives, the two enter and the door closes behind them. Tiner continues to smile at Harm. Harm who finally has enough of the stupid grin, says, "Something on your mind Tiner?"  
  
"Twins .... I can't believe it Sir, twins."  
  
"Yes Tiner. Twins.. Now forget about it. It doesn't concern or matter to me, so drop it. . . That's an order."  
  
Instantly Tiner snaps at attention and says, "Aye Aye Sir".  
  
As the elevator comes to a stop, the door opens. and both Harm and Tiner leave the elevator. As Tiner opens the door to the building Harms notices the sign of that grin on Tiner's face. Harm just shakes his head as he makes his way to his car. As he unlocks the car he starts to mumble to himself.. "I'll get her for this. Why did she send it here. What's wrong with sending it to my apartment. I know she did this to embarrass me.."  
  
The traffic was unusually light for the ride home, and so Harm had found himself in a more relaxed state than the one he had when he left the parking lot. Harm reached over to turn on some music. He began scanning and found a station that seemed to be playing the right kind of music to match his mood. After several songs played, a song came on and without realizing it Harm had started to sing and hum along with it.  
  
"Hummm, my baby,... Hummmmmm, to say you love me."  
  
All of a sudden Harm realized what he was singing, he banged his hands on the steering wheel and yelled, "I'll get you for this Renee, I'll get you."  
  
HARMS APARTMENT NORTH OF UNION STATION  
  
Once Harm arrived home, he went to shower and change so he could get over to Mac's place for dinner. He didn't want to late because he knew that he would suffer dire consequences if he kept a hungry marine waiting.  
  
While in the shower Harm had started to hum, and sing the song, that had gotten stuck in his head. Damn, this song is going to drive me nuts now. Good thing no one is here to listen to me, Harm thought to himself.  
  
Harm was dressed and ready to go in record time. He was giving himself the once over just to be sure he was dressed just right. "Rabb, what are you doing. This is just Mac. It's not like it's a date. It's just dinner. Get a grip.' he chastised himself. And after one last quick glance he left for dinner.  
  
MACS APARTMENT GEORGETOWN 1858 HOURS  
  
Mac had gotten home and changed and was waiting for Harm to arrive. He'll probably be late as usual and I'm starving. She thought to herself.  
  
It was at that point that the doorbell rang and she looked through her peephole to see Harm with their dinner in his hands, and she could hear him whistling something through the closed door.  
  
As Mac opened the door to let him enter, Harm had noticed that she was giving him a strange look. Harm looked down to see if he had something on his jeans. And after not being able to find anything, he looked at her again. "Mac, what is it? Why are you looking at me funny?"  
  
"I'm sorry Harm, I didn't mean to stare but I've never heard you whistle much before, especially that tune."  
  
Oh no, he thought to himself, I can't believe a did that. "What tune Mac? It's just some tune I heard today. I don't even know the name of it", he replied, hoping that she would believe him.  
  
"Oh, really Sailor, we'll just see about that."  
  
As they made their way to the kitchen, Harm couldn't stop a line from the song from echoing in his mind, over and over again...having my baby, .having my baby. Renee, you're going to pay for this, he said to himself.  
  
After dinner was done and they were cleaning up the dishes, Mac noticed Harm had a faraway look about him.  
  
"Harm.. Harm? .Hey Flyboy, where'd you go?"  
  
"What?, he said in a low voice.  
  
"Harm, what's on your mind? You've been acting strange ever since we got out of court this afternoon."  
  
"I'm sorry Mac. I don't know. No, that's not true Mac. I do know, but it stupid and I have no idea why it has effected me like this today."  
  
"Why don't we go sit on the couch, I'll bring us some coffee and we can talk about if you want."  
  
"I don't know Mac. It doesn't make sense to me, so how can it make any sense to you?"  
  
"Talk to your friends Harm. Talk to me. .. Let me try to help you."  
  
"Alright Mac, but don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
After relaying the details of the card from Renee, the looks from Tiner, and the song that was etched in his mind forever, Harm couldn't look at Mac.  
  
"Harm, what aren't you telling me?'  
  
"What do you mean Mac?"  
  
"Harm I know you. Probably more than anyone else does. I can tell when your keeping something from me. Please Harm, level with me." "Mac I can't tell you. If I did you'd might kick me out of your apartment, and probably even out of your life. And I couldn't live with that."  
  
"Harm, what are you talking about? What could be so bad that I would do that, and what does this have to with Renee?"  
  
Harm got up and walked around to stare out the window. Should he tell her what has been going through his mind all day? Would she understand? Would she hate him? But most of all would he lose her?  
  
Harm took a deep breath and turned around, it would be hard to explain it to her, but he owed it to her, she was his partner and best friend.  
  
"Mac, do you remember this afternoon in your office . . the strange . . . The look . . . the strange expression, you saw?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well I walked in and. and you...you turned around,... Please Mac don't hate me, but I.. pictured you ... You pregnant. . . Please understand Mac, it was just after I received that stupid card from Renee."  
  
"Harm.. I don't hate you. I could never hate you for seeing me in a condition that I hope to be in one day. And if you behave yourself, maybe I'll let you keep your promise."  
  
Harm walked over to Mac and took her in his arms and gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"You mean if you behave yourself Marine, I wouldn't want just anyone to carry my children."  
  
With that they sat side by side and watched the movie. Mac was content to have Harms arm around her shoulder, and he was content to leave it there. Neither one could even remember what the movie was about, they both had visions of the future and what it would bring.  
  
After the movie ended Harm got up to leave, they said their goodnights and he left.  
  
That night both slept better than either of them had in a long time and neither of them could wait to see the other at the office in the morning.  
  
JAG HQS FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
Both Harm and Mac were in the break room getting their morning cup of coffee.  
  
"Excuse me Colonel, Commander. The Admiral would like to see you in his office."  
  
"Ok Tiner. We'll be right there." they echoed in unison.  
  
As they approached the Admirals office Tiner noticed them and told them to go directly in.  
  
When they entered the office of their CO, they were told to have a seat.  
  
"Colonel. I have a case of a Marine Sergeant Anderson. He is being charged with UA. You will defend, and Commander Turner will prosecute. Any questions?"  
  
"No Sir."  
  
"Commander. I have a case of conduct unbecoming. It seems a Marine Staff Sergeant Owens, got herself in a family way. There is a Marine Corporal Mathews that claims he could be the father and wants to fight for visitation. Since the Staff Sergeant denies he's the father, it has become a case of he said, she said. Commander you defend the Staff Sergeant and Matonni will defend the Corporal. Any questions?"  
  
When Harm didn't say anything both the Admiral and Mac looked at him. He looked stunned and didn't hear his name being called.  
  
"Commander.. Commander" said the Admiral.  
  
Suddenly Harm was shaken by Mac and he looked at her and said, "Renee . . . I'll get you for this... I'll get you".  
  
Mac turned and looked at the Admiral and explained about Renee's card and the song. She didn't tell him about the visions and thoughts Harm had of her being pregnant.  
  
Harm looked at his CO, and there on his face was the same grin that was on his yeoman's the day before.  
  
The Admiral looked up at them and said "It's funny what is in the minds eye, isn't it? Dismissed."  
  
The End or Maybe Just the Beginning 


End file.
